Together Through Life And Death
by yaoi fangirl0707
Summary: Lavi and Allen have been going out for a month now and everything seems perfect. But one day, poor Allen finds that Lavi has been cheating on him. There may be some OOCness. Rated M but that's for you to see. Pairing LaviXAllen, CrossXAllen. Chara death
1. Introdution

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my first fic! I was REALLY happy! So happy that I decided to write another one. And for 'Allen's Mistake' I think I'll do a sequel later on...

Thanks for reviewing! I had gotten so excited that I even showed them to my parents, lol ! But OMG, now they want to read the fic and I know that if I let them, I'll be as good as dead! pff ! anyway! Hope you like this one too. I wrote it in a flash as I could not stay still. So i'm SURE there'll be mistakes but I'm too lazy to read it to correct them...

XP  
>oh well, anyway! Have fun reading and review, please! .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

I was running in the Order's hallway towards the library. I had finished my mission earlier than expected and I was impatient to see Lavi. It was a month now since he had asked me out. Eventually I had accepted as I had had an enormous crush on him since a long time. But now I was totally in love with him. Though our relationship was a secret, it was still perfect for me. We had not gotten beyond the kissing stage as I was not ready, but Lavi said that it was alright and that he would wait for me to be ready.

Arriving at the library, I slowly opened the big double doors and made sure Bookman was not there before entering. Lavi was nowhere to be seen but it was not a surprise as he always liked staying at the back of the enormous library. I walked quietly towards the back, occasionally looking at some books. Turning a corner, my heart stopped. It was as if everything had stopped around me. There, just in front of my eyes was Lavi. He was **kissing** Lenalee. They had not seen me as they were too absorbed by each other. I could not believe my eyes. My body felt numb and my breath came into small pants. I had to get out of there! I turned, ready to leave this place, but as graceful as I was I just had to bump into the shelf beside me, loud. I winced inwardly at the sound. I turned to look at my 'friends', hoping they had not heard me. But as luck was not on my side, they had heard me and were both looking at me, one with eyes full of surprise and embarrassment while the other with his one visible eye full of shock and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you," I laughed awkwardly. I had always been good at acting and until now only my master knew when I was doing so due to the fact that I had stayed with him for so long. "Well then. Er... bye." I quickly turned around and got out of their sight. I hid behind a bookshelf, not knowing why. Maybe it was because I was hoping that Lavi would be coming after me to tell me that it was not what I was thinking and that he loved only me.

"Lavi..." I heard Lenalee say uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. It was only Allen. He will not tell a soul about it." He started laughing in his way that always got me crazy.

"Yea, you're right," Lenalee replied, uncertainly, "But I'm not in the mood to continue."

"Aw! Come on, Lena. Wasn't last night pleasurable for you?" I felt my eyes go wide. No, that was not true! No! "You know I love you." That was it. Lavi, Lenalee, had you heard a cracking sound just now? Well it had been my heart shattering into millions of pieces. I numbly got out of the library, too much in a shock and pain to hear moans coming from the back of the room. As soon as I closed the double doors behind me, I ran towards my room as if my life depended on it. In my rush, I did not see anyone in from of me and ended by colliding into someone.

"Watch where you're going, baka Moyashi!" I heard an annoyed voice saying. Normally I would have replied back to the insult but now I was not in the mood to. I had to hurry back to my room. I had started feeling a tickling feeling behind my eyes. I did not want to cry in front of anyone, so I simply apologised quickly and hurried to my room. There, I closed the door behind me and sat on the floor, my back against the door. I hugged my knees close to my chest and buried my face in them. I had not realised it but I had already started crying before I had reached my room. I felt Timcnpy flying around me, trying to comfort me, but it was all in vain. Moments later, I got up and let myself fall on my bed before spilling all my heart out. Ultimately, I fell asleep from exhaustion and did not see Tim leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And review, please! n_n<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Her is chapter one... I just wrote it pretty quickly so if there is any mistake, please tell me...

XP

Anyway, have fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I woke up to my bedroom door being jerked open suddenly. I sat up on my bed and looked towards the door, seeing none other than my master with Tim on his head. Realising that my face was covered by tears, I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Oi, idiot apprentice," I heard him say in his authoritarian voice, "You're coming with me for training, either you like it or not. We'll leave the Order after breakfast. Tell anyone and you are dead." I blinked up at him. Leaving the Order? Maybe that could help me move forward and help Lavi? I nodded hesitantly. "Pack **all** your belongings. I don't know when we'll be back." With that, he turned his back towards me and left the room. Timcanpy came flying towards me and rested itself on my head.

I was not really in the mood to eat but I forced myself to. I had not seen either Lenalee or Lavi since the previous day. Lavi had gone on a mission with Bookman so he was not there and Lenalee was surely helping her brother with his work. I had already packed my belongings and my suitcase was waiting for me in my room. I merely had the time to finish eating when my master contacted me through Tim, asking (more like ordering) me to go to Komui's office where he would be.

I walked through the hallway of the Order with Timcanpy flying around me, being greeted by fellow exorcists or Finders. I only nodded in response, not feeling like having a conversation. I felt like a living dead walking here and there. How could one single person do this to me? I did not feel like crying as I had cried all I could the previous night. Anyway, I could not cry all my life, right? It was clear that Lavi did not love me even a bit. So why would I cry over someone who would not cry over me? What hurt me the most was that he had betrayed my trust. I trusted him with my life but he had taken it for granted. He had betrayed me with Lenalee of all people. I liked Lenalee; she was like a sister to me. So it hurt me knowing this. Though I could not bring myself to hate any of them; I loved the both of them too much.

I entered the mad scientist's office. I walked towards where Komui's desk was supposed to be but I was stopped by someone calling my name. I turned to my left and saw Reever-san smiling at me with a pile of papers in his hands.

"Yo, Allen!" he greeted, "Can you do something for me, please?" I nodded lifelessly, though he did not notice, "Can you give those papers to Johny? He's there," giving me the papers, he pointed to my right. I looked there and in fact, Johny was there with other members of the science department. I left Reever-san and walked towards them.

"Ah, Allen," Johny said, noticing me, "Is that from Reever-san?" I nodded, not saying a word, "Thanks!" He took the pile of papers from my hands and returned to work. I was about to leave and go to Komui but I was stopped, again.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, seeing me. I winced inwardly. I really did not want to talk to her. She had taken my love away from me... "Can we talk a moment, please?" she asked, putting the tray of coffee she was carrying in her hands on a nearby table. I REALLY did not want to talk to her but I also did not want to become suspicious of my behaviour. So I nodded, though hesitant as it was. She walked a bit away from everyone so that no one could hear us, while I followed her. "Say, Allen-kun," she started uncomfortably, "Can you keep what you have seen yesterday a secret?" I blinked at her. So she really did not know that Lavi was supposedly going out with me before the incident...?

"Sure, Lenalee," I replied with a smile. It was fake but I had to try my best. And anyway, even thinking about the previous night hurt me a lot, so why would I want to go around and tell people about it? If I was revengeful I might have done it, but I was _not._

"Really? Oh, thank you so much, Allen-kun," she said happily, "you see, our relationship was a secret. We don't want either Bookman or Komui nii-san to know about it, or else we'll be dead." She giggled. It pained me to hear all of this but I was glad to see her happy. "I always knew that you would never tell anyone. It's not like you to do this. You're the sweetest boy ever!" On normal basis I would have blushed from the compliment but this time I simply nodded, said my goodbye and went to Komui's desk where my master was waiting for me.

"Oi, idiot apprentice. What took you so long?" master asked in an annoyed voiced. I simply apologised, though as weak as it was, and sat on the couch beside him, as far away from him as possible, facing Komui.

"So, you rely are leaving?" Komui-san asked. His usual childish behaviour was gone, letting his seriousness take place.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Komui?" Cross asked, annoyed.

"But!" should have known he could not stay serious long. "Everyone will hate me if I let Allen-kun go. We **all** love him a lot here." He pouted. Then his seriousness came back again, "The Millenium Earl is still after exorcists. You need at least some guards."

"Do I seem to you like someone who needs guards?" I looked to the side and saw shishou's eyebrow twitching. "Well goodbye, Komui." With that, he got up and said, this time addressing me, "We're leaving _now_, idiot your belongings to the boat." And he left. I bowed before Komui and took my leave too.

It was a month now since I had left the Order and since the incident. I still had not been able to get over Lavi. But at least, I did not have to see him every day. Shishou and I had gone to Russia. He gave me such a shock when he really started training me. He trained me during the morning until lunch and then he would go to a pub and drink alcohol and flirt with all the women he could find. We stayed at an inn and during the time he would leave me alone, I would either do the chores or I would help the innkeeper. He was a nice man and I got along with him very well. Being with him reminded me of Jerry-san from the Order. He was also the inn's cook and his cooking was as good as Jerry-san's. I had gotten better at poker as none of my master's debts remained unpaid.

Even with Lavi still on my mind, I would try my best to smile. Clovis-san, the innkeeper, had listened to all my worries. It was good to talk to him and now he knew everything that had happened. When I got depressed, he would do his best to cheer me up. I had gotten other friends. They were all town folks who would come at night to the inn to play poker. I sometimes played with them just for the fun of it.

Two more months passed by quickly. It was becoming less and less difficult for me to smile. Shishou had long seen through my mask, though he never said anything about it. Sometimes, I wondered if he knew everything... I started feeling different about him. I had always admired him, though I had never said it out loud, but this feeling was different and I did not know what it was... then one day, the unexpected happened and I discovered what that feeling had been all this time.

I was doing some shopping for Clovis-san. Just when I was about to return to the inn, someone grabbed me and dragged me in a dark alley. There in front of me stood a man. I had often seen him at the inn and each time he was there, he would observe my every movement. It always freaked me out but as Clovis-san was always with me, I felt assured. But this time I was alone and this man was looking at me with such predatory eyes that it was scarier than looking at the soul of an akuma.

"Hey, cutie," he said in a slurred voice. Was he drunk? My question was answered when he pushed me against a wall and put his face only inches away from mine. That man smelled highly of alcohol. I was used to this smell, coming normally from shishou when he would return to the inn at night. But smelling this from that man made me uneasy an unable to do anything. He pulled his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes tightly, being scared to my bones.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" I heard an oh-so familiar voice saying. I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw that the man was looking towards the alley's entrance. I turned my head ther too and saw my master. Tim was flying around him and shishou was smoking a cigarette like usual.

"What do you want?" the man asked, getting away from me and walking towards my master, "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He started running towards my master, his punch ready to give a blow to my master. Shishou dodged the punch and side-kicked the man, making him collide with a nearby wall.

"Tsk, idiot apprentice. Can't you be more careful?" He seemed clearly annoyed. But I wondered why he had actually helped me...? "What do you think you're doing, idiot? Don't stay there like the idiot you are. Move!" I blinked at him but quickly composed myself, took the shopping bags and hurried towards shishou. But just when I was passing by the man, he grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me violently against the wall behind him. My head collided violently against the wall, amking me almost lose consciousness. "Tsk, idiot." I heard my master's annoyed voice. I closed my eyes tightly as I was starting to see stars because of the collision.

Suddenly, I felt the hand which was holding my wrist forcefully free it and I felt another hand, a gloved one, pulling me away from the wall I was being held against. I opened my eyes and saw that it was now shishou holding my wrist. He got 'Judgement' out of his coat, while letting go of my wrist and instead putting his hand around my waist. He pulled me so close to him that there was no more space between us, making a deep blush creep itself on my face.

"You come near _my_ idiot apprentice again and you are a dead man," my master threatened the man, pointing 'Judgement' towards the man who was on the ground. The way he had said 'my' seemed... possessive. But I quickly let that thought out of my mind as it was shishou I was talking about. So it was near completely impossible for him to be possessive of me. The ma quickly got up and ran away from us, clearly terrified by my master. Who would not be? Master 'tsk'ed and let go of me. He took the shopping bags from the ground and walked towards the inn. I looked at his back in dear disbelief. Disbelief because first of all; my master was not one to help anyone and least of all me, and second; I had discovered what that feeling I had towards my maser was... I was slowly _**falling**_ for that jerk!

* * *

><p>Please review! n_n<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! *Yay!* I'll try to write the next one today itself...**

**Anyway, hope you like it! n_n**

**Chapter Two**

Two more months passed by. Since that incident in town on that fateful day I realised my feelings, I had not seen the man. Shishou did not go to the pub during the day since then but went instead after dinner and would return a little bit before midnight. During the day, after our training, he would stay at the inn's restaurant, where I usually spent the most of my tm with Clovis-san; either helping him cooking or serving dishes to his customers. My master would only sit on the window sill, one leg on it too while the other would be on the floor. He would ne smoking with a bottle of wine or liqueur in one of his hands.

Shishou had been kind of 'nicer' to me, in his own way. He still insulted e but it was not hurtful. He had stopped beating me at every occasion he had and sometimes 'helped' me with my chores. Actually I had to show him how to help me to my greatest amusement as he had never EVER done that in his whole life. Should have known... I always wondered why he was doing so, but I kept silent from fear that he would return back to the way he had been before.

"Al~len-kun!" Clovis-san sing-sang, "serve this to table three, please?" I took the tray of food from his hands and went to the said table. Two women were seated there. They seemed like in their early twenties.

"Her is your order," I said, placing the food in front of each of them. Looking at them, I saw that they were both really beautiful. Both had blond hair and brown eyes. It was a surprise my master had not been flirting with any of them, though he was still seated in his usual place on the window sill.

"Thank you," one of them said, looking up at me, "Oh my! What a cute boy we have here!" I blushed at the compliment. Hearing her say this, the other women looked up at me too.

"My, my! You're right, Kelly!" the other exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together, "Say, what is your name, little boy?" I blinked at them. Little?

"Er... Allen," I replied simply. As soon as I said my name, both women squealed.

"Dear, Allen-kun. You remind me of our sweet little brother," the one name Kelly said, "Right, Mairie?"

Yep!" the other, now known as Mairie, exclaimed, "He was such a sweet boy. He would have been your age if he was still alive..." a sad smile appeared on both their faces.

"Say, Allen-kun. Can we come and see you again?" the one named Kelly asked.

"Of course, my dear!" Clovis-san's cheerful voice sounded from behind me. A moment later, he appeared beside me, with a tray of desserts in his hands. "Allen-kun, this is Kelly and Mairie Siamelia; our town's most beautiful women."

"Oh, my! Clovis-san, that's too much!" the one named Mairie exclaimed, covering her cheek with her left han.

"Oh, no! That's not too much," Clovis-san chuckled, "So, how was your stay in England?" They continued talking for some time. Both women were really friendly and I had already started liking them. They were nice to me and even stayed long after finishing eating just to spend some time with me.

On that night, my master had not gone to the pub like usual. He stayed in his place on the window sill with an unreadable expression on his face. When the inn's restaurant closed for the night, Kelly-san and Mairie-san left saying that they would come again. Master left too, going up to our shared room while I stayed a bit longer to help Clovis-san with the dishes.

I went up to bed quarter of an hour later. Entering the room, I stumbled on a book which had somehow fallen on the floor. But instead of falling face first on the floor, I collided into something warm and less hard than it. Blinking, I opened my eyes and saw that that warm thing was actually my master's chest!

"I-I'm so-sorry!" I stuttered, backing away and deeply flushed from the embarrassment and from being so close to HIM. Instead of his usual insult of 'idiot apprentice', he put his hands on each of my shoulders, preventing me from moving further away from him. I looked up at him in total confusion. He had that same unreadable expression as earlier in the restaurant. "Shishou, are you alright?" I asked. He did not reply. Instead he let go of my left shoulder and took hold of my chin with his left index finger and thumb, tilting my head towards him. I blushed at the contact and at the intimate gesture. I saw his eyebrow twitching, making me wonder why...

"Stop playing with my limit, idiot apprentice," he said irritably. He bent downwards towards me and the next thing I knew was the feeling of his lips on mine! My eyes grew wide from shock. I could not believe what was happening. I stayed completely motionless, not knowing what to do... what would you do if your teacher of how many years older than you on whom you have had totally, utterly and completely fallen for kisses you? And if that same person was a womanizer and you, a boy?... See!

As quickly as it was initiated, the 'kiss' ended. I stare, wide eyed, up at my master. I was well away that I probably look stupid and that I was probably as red as my master's hair, but that was the last of my worries.

"Er... shishou," I started uneasily, "are you drunk or something?" I was sure that he was not as he did not smell of alcohol, but it was too much not-like him to do something like that. Maybe he had confused me with someone else...?

"Idiot apprentice! Do I seem drunk to you?" Alright! He was not drunk and neither had he confused me with someone else. So WHY had he done THAT? Last time I checked, he was as staight as a chopstick...

I felt his thumb rubbing against my chin. Alright! New option; I was getting mentally sick! That was the only coherent reason.

"Who are you?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the right. No sooner had I uttered that question than I saw 'my master's' eyebrow twitching.

"Stop being an idiot! Who do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, shishou, but the only things I could think about were, either I was crazy or that you're being possessed by someone..." I replied simply.

"Tsk! Idiot!" he brought his face close to me again and continued, "I have ben restraining myself for years now and it's a wonder how _**I**_ did not go crazy." I blinked up at him in total confusion. What was he talking about? Seeing my confusion he continued, "For years I have been keeping my sanity by alcohol and women. But now you are pushing on my limits. Seeing you close to someone else anger me so much. Just like with that Bookman Jr." My eyes widened. So he did know about Lavi... But how and how much did he know? And what was he talking about? It could not be...? Right?

"H-How?" was the only thing I could say.

"Tim," he simply said, "he showed me everything from his memory, including what happened with Komui's sister in the library." I paled. I felt myself become numb remembering that incident which had happened months ago. I still had not forgotten about Lavi and my feelings for him were intact. Remembering that night, I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. I quickly lowered my head so that master would not notice them.

"Can you please let go of me, master?" I asked, making sure that my voice did not crack and without stuttering. I felt the tears ready to fall anytime and I did not want my master to see them. But instead of letting go of my shoulder and my chin, I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder and shishou used his hand holding my chin to raise my head up. I quickly closed my eyes tightly to prevent him to see them but the sudden action made the tears flow down my cheeks. I felt myself tremble all over. "Please, master! Let go of me?" I pleaded in a cracking voice. I covered my face with my trembling hands. "I don't want to get hurt and betrayed again," I added.

I felt the hand holding my chin going at the back of my head and the other around my waist, pulling me into a tight comforting hug. The warmth coming from my master's body was welcoming and relaxing. I felt protected in his hold. Ultimately, I spilled all my heart and cried. As time passed by, i unconsciously returned shishou's hug and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, when I woke up, I nearly fell from the bed seeing master's face only inches from mine, starring at me.

"Shishou!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously. I felt arms around my waist, preventing me from moving away. Remembering the events of the previous night, I blushed even more (if that was possible.)

"Tsk! How many times do I have to tell you not to play with my limits?" my master asked angrily. The next moment, I was pushed downwards on the bed and master came hovering over me, putting his arms on each side of my upper body while my lower body came between his knees. I felt really embarrassed being in such a suggestive position. Master's face was so close to mine that our noses were slightly touching. "Give me a chance," master said so gently that if in another circumstance, I would have laughed. "I will not hurt nor betray you like that kid." I turned my head away to the right, closing my eyes, and inhaled deeply so as not to break down again.

"Master, can you please leave me alone?" I pleaded. I was not even sure if he was being serious about all of this.

"Allen," he said, making me look up at him from shock as it was rare for him to say my name. But looking at him was a huge mistake as the next thing I knew was the feeling of his lips when they collided gently with mines. Moments later, I felt a wet muscle pushing against my bottom lip, making me gasp. I unconsciously reacted to the kiss and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I intertwined my fingers into his long red hair, surprised by their softness.

I had not felt like that before. The kiss was so intense; gentle but still hot. Not even when I had been with Lavi I had had that feeling. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach making me feel nauseous but in a pleasurable way. What seemed like hours later, but was actually moments later, we parted. I looked into his one visible eye and felt drawn to him. Now I was sure; I was totally, completely and utterly in love with this man, even more than I had been with Lavi...

**Thank you all who read it!**

**Review please! I wanna know you guys think of it!**

**Later!**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

One more month passed by since that day master and I had shared that kiss. Now we were in a relationship which was even better than with Lavi. Master had stopped going to the pub and he had also stopped flirting with all the women he found. He would spend all his time with me and would occasionally steal kisses from me when no one was looking. With him too, we did not go beyond the kissing stage but it was mainly because he did not want to rush things between us. Our relationship was kept a secret as it would be considered pedophilia as I was not even sixteen yet. Finally I was smiling REAL smiles again after months of faking.

"Goodnight, Allen-kun. Thank you for your hard work," clovis-san said before I left the inn's restaurant and went up to our shared room with master. We had changed room weeks ago and had taken one with one single double bed instead of two twin beds.

No sooner had I closed the door behind us than I felt master hugging me from behind which always made me blush a deep red. I turned around, wrapping my arm around his neck, standing on the tips of my feet, and gave him a small peck on the lips. He lowered himself and kissed me deeply. Somehow we managed to find our way to the bed without parting. He sat on it, making me take place on his lap, with my legs on either sides of him. We parted moments later, both panting for breath.

Master lowered me on the bed and hovered over me like the first time we had shared a real kiss and kissed me again. I suddenly felt his left hand getting hold of my member through the fabric of m trousers, making me shiver from the new unknown feeling. We parted again and master stared into my eyes. I nodded at the unspoken question, already knowing my master's intensions, and he started unbuttoning my shirt. I did the same with his and ad we simultaneously got rid of each other's shirt before sharing another deep kiss.

Parting, master started kissing my neck, going downwards at each passing seconds. Arriving at my chest, he started licking, sucking and nibbling at each of my nipples making me moan. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, blushing from the embarrassment.

"Don't," master said, kissing me on the forehead and removing my hands from my face. He went back to teasing me, making me groan. He chuckled at my impatience, though he did not stop his teasing.

The rest of the night went by slowly. Master was being gentle to me and he did his best not to hurt me too much, which I appreciated. He cried my name when he released inside of me. I really love that man; I love him so much that it hurts not being with him even a second. I love him more than I had loved Lavi and he knows it.

Time passed by, slowly for master and I. It was now rare to see one of us in a room without the other. When no one was looking, he would come and steal kisses from me, not that I minded. Sometimes I would tease him by refusing his kisses or by giving him only a quick peck on the lips. But then he would reclaim everything when we would reach the intimacy of our room.

I learned that on the day of _**the**_ incident at the library, Tim had gone to show my master what had happened. And as he could not bear seeing me so hurt, he had taken me for 'training.' When I thought of it, everything seemed like it had happened long ago, though it was now only a year since then. I was now sixteen but I had not even grown a millimetre since I had been in the Order. Master would always tease me about it.

When I opened my eyes, I was temporarily blinded by the morning sunlight streaming from the opened windows. I sat up sleepily, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. The bathroom door opened and I saw master getting out of it, surrounded by steam. He had only a pair of black trousers on and a towel around his neck. Seeing his bare chest made me blush. His long red hair was still wet from having taken a shower. In other words, master was HOT!

"It was time you wake u, idiot," master said when he saw mw. He walked towards the bed and sat on it beside me. He put his hands on both sides of my body and pressed is forehead against mine. A moment later, he kissed me softly on the cheek and got back up, taking the towel off his shoulders, putting it on his head before wiping the water out of his hair. He walked away, not saying a word. I smiled at his back before getting off the bed and going to the bathroom. "Oi, I'll be downstairs if needed," I heard him say before I closed the door behind me.

After brushing my teeth and a good shower, I dressed in a white shirt with my usual red ribbon tide around my neck and black trousers. I put on the black boots Mairie-san had given me for my birthday. Satisfied with my appearance, I walked out the room to join master for breakfast. When I reached the inn's restaurant through the stairs, I felt my heart skip a beat. There stood some of my fellow exorcists from the Black Order, _including Lavi_, talking to my master. Lenalee was standing beside Lavi and I could see that her hair had grown since the last time I had seen her. It was not unexpected to see Bookman, but I did not expect to see Miranda-san, Marie, Chaoji, Marshall Tiedoll and even Kanda was there. All of them seemed to have been through a harsh battle as they had bruises everywhere and even their exorcist attires were a bit torn.

I forced my legs to walk towards them though, inside, all I wanted was to go to my shared room with master. Hearing someone approaching, they all looked up. No sooner had their eyes landed on me than they _all_ looked shocked, except for master. Even Kanda looked shocked though it was merely for a second but I had seen it none the less. Lavi's expression was the same as when I had caught him and Lenalee kissing in the library. It was hurting me to see him. Even though I was now with master, I could never forget my feelings for Lavi even if they had decreased since master and I had been in a relationship.

"Hi, miina. How have you been?" I asked with a (fake) smile, when I was just beside shishou who was sitting in his usual place on the window sill. I saw him look up at me from the corner of my eyes and I also saw his one visible eye narrowing. "Is there something wrong? Why are you here?"

"Allen-kun..." I heard Lenalee's voice.

"Allen-kun!" I suddenly heard Miranda crying. The next second, I was being hugged by a crying Miranda, though it was more like she was choking me...

"Ano... Miranda," Lenalee started, "I think you are choking poor Allen-kun..." Immediately, Miranda-san let go of me and started apologising continuously. I chuckled and assured her that it was alright. "Gomen, Allen-kun," Lenalee said. I turned and looked at her, "we were all worried about you. We all started thinking that the General has kidnapped you." She giggled at that.

"Kidnapped, e~h," master suddenly said. He seemed amused by this but still I did not miss the mischievous glint in his eye. I gulped, already knowing what he was thinking.

I punched him on the head before saying, "Don't even think about it."

"Idiot apprentice," he grumbled, "Anyway, coming back to the matter at hand, you're saying that you came here to bring us back to the Order, I'm I right?" WHAT? No! I did not want to leave!

"That's it," Bookman replied, "The Millenium Earl has started killing exorcists again. Marshall Cloud Nine has been one of the victims." My eyes widened from shock. i had not known her well but to me she had been a nice woman. "We are to bring you back to the Order for your own protection." There was a moment of silence, and then finally master replied.

"Alright, we'll go back... Though I don't want to," he mumbled the last part, "But we'll leave only tomorrow morning, not today." I sighed from relief. At least I would have enough time to say my goodbyes to my new-found friends. "For the time being, do whatever you want. I don't care. He turned to me and said, "Order our usual breakfast." I nodded and quickly left to see Clovis-san. i ordered breakfast for both master and I and went back to shishou.

Shishou was still sitting in his usual place, with a cigarette sticking out his mouth. The other exorcists were sitting at different tables, except for Kanda who was standing with his back against the wall, so that shishou was facing him. He had his usual angry expression on his face. In normal circumstances I would have laughed; he had not changed a bit since a year back.

I, too, sat at my usual place which was on the same window sill as shishou, facing him. I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly, as if seeking warmth or comfort, and looked out the window. It was raining heavily outside, my favourite weather. I closed my eyes, resting my head on my knees, letting the soothing sound of the falling rain overwhelm me. I felt Timcanpy resting itself on my head. I could hear Lenalee and the other exorcists talking, though i did not take the pain to understand what they were saying.

"Allen-ku~un!" I heard Clovis-san's cheerful voice snapping me out of my almost unconscious state. I looked up and saw the inn's keeper and cook waltzing from the kitchen towards us. "Here's your order, Al~len-ku~un!" he sing-sang. He pushed the big tray of food towards us.

"Thank you, Clovis-san!" I replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome my dear Allen-cha~an!" he then turned towards Cross and the two of them started a glaring fight. The two of them hated each of them a lot; Clovis-san, because he hated the fact that Cross was my shishou; and Cross because he hated that I spent a lot of time with the man instead of him.

"Ano..." I started uneasily. I hated it when those two would be like that. Clovis-san was my dear friend and shishou was... well, my lover. "Clovis-san, can you serve something for my friends here, please? They'll stay here until tomorrow. So can you help them and give them a room and so on?" I was sure that the other exorcists were starring at what was happening and I could feel their gazes on me...

**Pff! It was exhausting!**

**Well please REVIEW... _ or else I'll not put up anymore chapters for this one.. I'll wait for at least 10 reviews before continuing this fic... **

**Anyway, later!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here comes chapter FOUR! Thanks to all those who review and my gift to you all is THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

**Anyway! Points to remember while reading this fic are:**

**-The 14****th**** is not in Allen (he does not exist)**

**-The ark incident never happened**

**-Cross stays at HQ like everyone else...**

**Well I think that's all...**

**So anyway! Enjoy this new chapter! And also thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Four**

"Allen-ku~un!" I was nearly tackled by two crying women. We had just finished eating lunch and I was talking with my fellow exorcists to 'catch on' like Lenalee had said, though it was not a surprise that Kanda had not said a word but it was not the case for a certain Bookman Jr who had kept silent the whole while and as far from me as possible. Lenalee had even asked him if he was alright which he only responded with a shrug and a laugh. Then, Mairie-san and Kelly-san had come rushing in, startling everyone, and taken me into a suffocating hold. I could see in the corner of my eye shishou's eyebrow twitching which nearly made me smirk. "Allen-kun, why didn't you tell us that you were going back? Don't leave us!" Kelly-san pleaded.

"Er... well, it's not that I have a choice anyway," I managed to say from the suffocating embrace of both women, "It's not like I'll never come to see everyone if I come here again." I flashed my brightest smile to reassure them.

"Well, then," Mairie-san said while the both of them let go of me, "If you promise to visit us again, then we'll let you go..."

"You don't have a say in all this," I suddenly heard, making me jump. Master had stood up from his place on the window sill and was walking towards us. The other exorcists were all starring at us with curious eyes. In moral circumstances, women would usually be drooling over shishou while he was flirting with them. But since we had gotten together, he had stopped all of that. Instead the others were seeing women (Kelly-san and Mairie-san) clinging to me and master glaring at them. So they were certainly confused about it all...

"Cross Marian!" Both women exclaimed with venom n their voice. Then, he three of them engaged themselves into a glaring contest, leaving me to sweat drop in the corner...

After everything had calmed down, Mairie-san and Kelly-san had stayed with us until the restaurant closed, much to my master's dismay. They got along pretty well with the other exorcists too. Then, it was finally time for all of us to retire to our bedrooms. Miranda and Lenalee shared a room while Bookman and Lavi shared another. Marie and Choaji had a room together while Marshall Tiedoll and Kanda had a room each. I wished my goodnight to everyone and quickly hurried to my own room behi9nd shishou.

No sooner had I closed the door behind me than I was literally attacked by master as he started kissing my neck from behind me, with his hands around my waist. I let him continue willingly, placing my hands on his and closing my eyes. Moments later, he suddenly swirled me around and kissed me fully on the lips. I kissed him back.

The kiss was not rushed, but instead it was gentle and full on love. His hold tightened around my waist when we had to part we were both panting heavily while starring into each other's eyes. I wanted to drown myself into his brown eye as it was so captivating behind his glasses.

Moments later, master buried his face in between my neck and shoulder, holding me even tighter than before. I felt him take a deep breath and then sighing, making me shiver from the sensation.

"This is our last free night together," I suddenly heard him say, making me tense. I already knew that as we were going back to the Order, it would be difficult for us to spend time together without it seeming suspicious. But I really did not want to think about it.

"I don't want to go back," I said quietly, "I want to stay with you." He looked backed into my eyes, before kissing me softly on the forehead.

"I want to stay with you too," he mumbled. He took me by the hand and dragged me towards the bed on which he sat on, with his back against the headboard, making me sit comfortably on his lap, facing each other. "We can at least make the better of this night," he said with a smirk I knew oh-so well.

I laid comfortably on the bed, nuzzling into master's bare chest, with my hand around his waist and his around my shoulder. We had been silent for some time now but it was not awkward but instead, relaxing. I wanted so much not to go to the Order as we would not be having this kind of moment together, that I wanted to cry.

"Master...?" I called quietly. He hummed, indicating that he was listening and that I could continue. "I want to spend more time with you than usual, at headquarters. Can we?" I stared up at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't care about what those idiots of the Order think about it," he stated. He the kissed me on the forehead and added, "We'll spend as much time together as possible, either they like it or not." I giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek and nuzzling closer to him.

The next day, we all ate breakfast early and then left for headquarters. We arrived three days later. Lavi had not even said a word to me but I often caught him starring at me from the corner of my eyes, especially when I was with Shishou.

Upon arriving at headquarters, I was given back my old room and Master, one of the General's of course. At night, I could not sleep alone in my room and would always sneak to Master's when everyone would be asleep. On the first night, I had found master sitting on a couch in his room, facing the door, as if he had been waiting for me. Since then, I always went to his room to sleep.

Those at headquarters became a bit suspicious as I would always be in master's room if I had no mission. It was unexpected for them all as before being with shishou, I had always been complaining about him and now I was always in his company willingly.

Lenalee had asked me what could have happened the whole time I had been in Russia as on the day I had left, I had seemed down and now I was clearly happier than before. I had simply shrugged it off as I did not care about what they all thought as long as I had master. But maybe I should have.

On that day, I had gone to master's room again. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, with master laying beside me with his head on my lap. Tim was resting on master's stomach. It was all peaceful. I knew shishou was getting quite bored. So it was not a surprise when he got off me and started kissing me. I kissed back of course, my book left forgotten and we somehow changed position on the couch so that I was laying under master with my hands around his neck and my fingers intertwined into his soft red hair. I could hear Timcanpy fluttering nearby. Master's left hand slipped under my shirt and he let his right hand rest on my waist.

Suddenly, I heard the door being jerked open and several gasps. Master and I quickly parted and separated ourselves from each other half-heartedly. I sat up and looked towards the door fearfully. My heart beat increasedwhen I sawnKomui, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Reever, Bookman and Lavi, starring at us wide-eyed, escept for Bookman who was as expressionless as always.i did not know what to do or say. So I stayed quiet, resting my hands on my lap, waiting for the inevitable.

"Allen-kun...?" Komui started unsure, "what was that just now?" I could see master taking a cigarette out and lighting it from the corner of my eyes and started smoking. He might seem calm, but I knew better.

"What does it seem to you, Komui?" Master asked before taking a sip of his death stick. I had always tried to make him stop but it had all been in vain...

"So it was true..." Komui stated more to himself, "A finder has reported that he has seen you two doing some intimate acts in a deserted hallway two days ago. We were positive that it was not true but now we have the proof. You do know that those working for the Order serve God and if the word goes to the Vatican we'll all be in deep trouble. Well, personally I have nothing against homosexuality but this is pedophilia and it's inacceptable."  
>Allen is already legal," master stated, surprising everyone by using my first name, "He is sixteen now."<p>

"Yes, but there is too many years of difference between you two that we cannot allow it. I am sorry but we are forced to separate the both of you. Allen-kun will be under the acre of General Tiedoll from now on. And you will not be allowed to see each other."

I felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes widened from shock and I could feel my hands trembling on my lap. No way! He could not be serious. Everything around me became silent, though I was sure that master was yelling at Komui as I could see him from the corner of my eyes, but I could not hear any sound. The only thing I could hear was the beating sound if my heart which had increased.

Two weeks... It had been two weeks since master and I had gotten separated. He had done his best so that we could get back together, but it had all been in vain. I had tried to sneak off to his room several times, but I always got caught. Why was it that everything around me wanted my unhappiness? For once I was happy again, they had to take everything away from me...

The General Tiedoll had started training me instead of master. He was a nice man but still, he was not my lover. It had pained me to be under someone else's care but still I did not lose hope. One day, we would be able to be together again.

Everyone at headquarters had been informed of everything. That was why I was not able to see master as each time I tried, someone would see me and prevent me to.

I had started hating this so-called 'home'. How could a place where I was not even allowed to see my most important person be considered my home? It was true that I had my friends and all, but I did not have master. Sometimes I would catch Lenalee looking at me with an apologetic glint in her eyes. She knew how I was feeling.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE! Sorry for the long wait… I got bored with the story…**

**Anyways! A big thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy! **

A month. It was now a whole month since I had not caught sight of master. I became more irritable and got angry easily. General Tiedoll had forced Kanda and I to train together which had not improved my mood at first. But what I liked about Kanda was that even though he knew what was happening, he acted as if nothing had changed. When I was with him I felt as if everything was alright and, as weird as it sounded, I felt at peace with him, though we often (Always ) got into fights.

I woke up to the alarm blaring n my ears. I got off my bed instantly and got out of my room. It was a good thing that I had fallen asleep fully dressed with even my shoes on. Outside, everyone was rushing in all directions. What was happening? Suddenly Komui-san's voice was heard through Timcanpy, answering my question.

"All exorcists are to go to the dining hall," I heard him say, "Finders prepare your equipments and join them as soon as possible. We are being attacked by an unknown number of level 4 akumas in the dining hall." I turned, ready to go where I was asked to when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw none other than…

"La-Lavi?" I asked, stunned.

"Come on, Allen," He said, "We'll talk later. I've got lots of things to tell you, but for now, let's join the others." A small smile (a real one and not one of his fakes) appeared on his face, making my stomach flutter. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards the dining hall. I really did not know what to think about it, but I let it go as it was not the moment for it.

Arriving at the dining hall, we were surprised to see the Noah also there and fighting. The other exorcists were there too. Lavi and I were about to join the fight when we saw a level 4 akuma slipping behind Lenalee, ready to strike. We stood there, still shocked, unable to do anything as she was too far. Suddenly master appeared out of nowhere, pushed her out of the way and fired judgment at the akuma. But by doing so, he had let his guard down and the next thing I knew was Tyki Mikk's unmistakable hand going right through master's chest.

I felt my breath getting caught and my legs started trembling. I got overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions so powerful that my body went out of control. I ran towards Tyki Mikk, blinded by anger, slashing anything on my way by the sword of exorcism. I went cutting again and again each Noah coming in my way. I knew I was going berserk, but I did not care. Suddenly a heart-shaped door appeared and the Earl got away. I did not know how many Noahs got killed in my frenzy but it was the last of my concerns.

I rushed to master and knelt beside him. Fortunately he was still breathing. I stroked his cheek lovingly and called his name. His eye opened and as soon as it fell on me, a small smile graced his lips. His hand went up and I took it in both of mines. To my horror, he was cold and was getting colder at each passing seconds.

"Master…?" I called in a cracking voice, tears flowing down my cheeks. His free hand went up and brushed them away gently.

"Don't cry… idiot," he said weakly. He slipped his hand at the back of my neck and pulled my face towards his. Our lips brushed lightly against each other, then he let go of my neck and let his hand fall on his stomach where the gashing wound was. "I love you," he mouthed, his eyes becoming cloudy and his hand falling from my hold.

"No!" I screamed, "Don't you dare leave me! Don't leave me… Don't leave me like Mana… Please…" I brought his head to the crook of my neck and hugged him, ignoring the blood sucking in my clothes. The tears now fell freely from my eyes and I started rocking him back and forth as if he was a small child, repeating again and again, "Don't leave me," like a mantra.

"Allen-kun, stop it," I heard Komui's voice saying sadly, "He is gone now. We can do nothing about it."

"No!" I screamed, "He will never leave me! He promised… He promised…"

The funeral was now over. Master's body got burnt so that he would not turn into an akuma. Lenalee had held my hand the whole time to comfort me, though it was all in vain.

I was now in my room, lying on my bed, starring up at the ceiling. Komui had told me that all the Noahs were dead because of me except Road and the Earl who had gotten away. Surprisingly, I did not care anymore I they were alive or not. I did not care anymore about that stupid war. Mana had told me to keep moving forward until I die, but I felt it impossible without Master beside me. I knew I had no right to think like that but I wished it was Lenalee in that burning coffin instead of master. Now I had no more resolve to continue living. It would only bring pain.

A whole week passed by slowly. I did not leave my room even once and it was a surprise that my innocence had not started consuming my body because of the lack of food. Everyone at the Order was trying to get me out of my room and Kanda had even threatened to slice my door with mugen. I had simply ignored them though it had surprised me that Kanda had even cared about me well-being.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee's voice was heard through the door, "open the door, please." I ignored her and continued starring at Timcanpy who was in my hands while I was sitting cross-legged on my bed with my back against the wall.

"Allen, open the door!" this time it was Lavi. He too had tried getting me out of there, though I never listened.

"Baka Moyashi! Open this damn door!" Now Kanda… did they not get bored of it? I stayed silent, ignoring their cries and threats (From Kanda). Suddenly I heard a slicing sound and another kicking one before a loud crash. I looked up and saw that my room had no more a door and on the floor laid its remains.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said entering my room, followed by Lavi and Kanda, "Let's get you out of here. You have to eat something, Allen-kun!" I looked up at her and then back at Timcanpy. I did not like worrying her like that but now I cared about nothing anyway…

"I'm not hungry," I said, hoping they would leave me alone.

"Did you hear yourself, Allen?" Lavi asked, "Come on, buddy. At least eat something." I ignored him and continued starring at Tim.

"Damn moyashi! Get out of this fusking room!" I heard Kanda yell. Suddenly I felt a hand taking hold of my right wrist not so gently and dragging me out of bed forcefully. I looked up and saw that it was Kanda, with a scowl on his face. Why did he care anyway? I voiced my question when we arrived at the dining hall, which I could see was back to normal. Being there made my heart clench. "I don't care. I'm doing this to shut those two damn idiots!" Oh, so Lavi and Lenalee had been bugging Kanda… I should have known.

Lenalee ordered the food and we went to an empty table. She had taken only a small bowl of chicken soup, saying that I had to start with a little something easy to eat. Sitting at the table, I only stared at the soup, with Lenalee beside me, Kanda and Lavi opposite to me and Timcanpy resting on my head.

"Eat this fucking soup, damn idiot!" Kanda cried some minutes of me starring at the food. How Kanda had said it reminded me of master which brought tears back to my eyes.

"Aaah! Yuu, you made Allen-chan cry!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't call me that! Tsk, stupid beansprout."

"Allen-kun, don't worry," Lenalee said with a comforting voice, "you know how Kanda is. He doesn't mean what he says. Now, Allen-kun, eat please. Everyone in the cafeteria is glaring at Kanda for making you cry and it's getting uncomfortable." She giggled at that. I sighed. I really wanted to get back to my room. I hated this place. Maybe if I ate it all, they would leave me alone? I sighed again and gulped it all down.

After that day, they did not allow me to be alone anymore. Komui forced Kanda and I to share a room as he had said that if I was allowed to go back to my room, I would lock myself inside again and not move from there at all, which he was right. And why it was Kanda he had chosen was because Lavi and Bookman shared a room while, as we all know Komui, he would never allow me to share a room with Lenalee even though he knew that I had no interest in her. Of course Kanda had refused at first but he had to accept when he was threatened to be Komui's guinea-pig for his next experiments.

I was allowed to go back on missions again but I was always accompanied by another exorcist as Komui was afraid that I would do something stupid like the time I had sliced my wrists but had gotten caught by Kanda when it had started to bleed during training. I still continued doing it but I hid it well afterwards. I had always thought that I would never do something like that but now there I was, slicing my wrists as it gave me a feeling of well-being.

It was not that difficult to live with Kanda as he was always silent and distant. We often got into fights but now I feel more like it was a usual routine. They were even less violent. They were just there to be…

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX!  
>Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I had my exams and I had to work… (Not that I actually did so anyway but faking it needs to be quite realistic…)<br>Anyway! Here is chapter six... Sorry **_**Fangirl12232**_**but I actually did get bored from the story… And this is the last chapter. Hopefully I will other Cross X Allen fics 'cause I simply LOVE this couple. But that will be for later on.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

><p>My relationship with Kanda improved a bit. We could now at least stand each other's presence. Lavi and I became friends again, though it could never be as it had been before. He always said that he was sorry for what had happened and that he had not really meant it. He also said that he had really loved me. But I did not really care about that now. All my thoughts were about Master. I loved him so much.<p>

The first anniversary of the day master and I had gotten together was nearing. As the days passed by, I became even more depressed. It would be our first anniversary but he was not here anymore. We had been together for less than a year but I loved him so uncontrollably.

The war between the Earl and us, the exorcists, had become difficult. It seemed like the Earl and Road had gone insane when all their family members had died like that. Personally I could not really blame them.

We had all gone to Edo for a final battle. Marshall Tiedoll, who was now the last General, Marie, Choaji, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee and even Timothy were there. The Earl had gathered an uncountable number of level 4 akumas. We already knew it would be a tough battle.

When we got rid of only one quarter of the amount of akumas, we had already lost Krory, Miranda and Choaji. We were all really sad but we could not stop fighting.

"Al~len!" I heard a childish voice behind me. I turned and came face to face with the oldest Noah, Road Camelot. "You know that I love you, right? Well, I can't allow you to stay alive after having destroyed my family. You are going to die, Allen!" With that, a sadistic grin appeared on her face. I dodged her candles easier than I had thought. If she had not been so frustrated she would have already killed me by now. It was easy to defeat her as she acted by anger. I sliced her with the sword of exorcism, making her disappear into little specs of light.

"Allen Walker!" I heard an angry cry. I merely had the time to look up and block the Earl's sword with mine. The both of us then engaged ourselves into a battle of our own. It was more difficult for me to dodge and block his attacks as he was stronger than anyone I had thought before.

He was too powerful for me to fight alone. I was backing away from his while still blocking his sword with mine. Suddenly when I was backing my right feet away, I could not feel the ground under its heel. I looked behind me and saw that I was on the edge of the top of a building. But it had been a bad idea to look behind as when I looked up again, I saw the Earl so close to me. He sliced the part from my right hip to my left shoulder. The pain was so intense that I lost my balance and fell from the building.

Blood was leaking out of the gashing wound. Hitting the ground made the pain unbearable. I heard a cry in the distance then I saw my remaining friends appearing in my view. Lenalee was crying. I wanted to comfort her but I could not move. Lavi put my head on his lap and I could see that he had a pained expression on his face. Bookman would get angry later… Bookmans were not supposed to feel any emotions. The said man had an unreadable expression on his face and was trying to stop the blood from my wound. Kanda seemed angry like always. He was standing beside Marie and the General Tiedoll. The General was crying freely while Marie was trying to prevent the tears from falling. Timothy was sitting beside Lenalee and was also crying.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said urgently, "You've got to stay with us. The Earl has been defeated. He will not turn anyone into akuma again. So Allen-kun, stay with us and live a normal live with everyone else…" She continued talking but I could not hear her. The only sounds I could hear were the fast beating of my heart and the sound of my uneven breath.

Suddenly I saw someone appearing in my sight. I could not believe my eyes. Maybe I was hallucinating because of the pain but I did not care. My most important person was there and that was the only thing I cared about. He knelt beside me and stuck out his hand towards me. I was so happy that I could not think coherently.

"M-Mas…ter," I called, taking his hand. As soon as my hand touched his, I was overwhelmed by darkness.

"We are here to pay our respects to Allen Walker," Komui said. Everyone was dressed in black and had gloomy expressions on their faces. "He was the best exorcist we have gotten. He was the light of the Order and we will never forget him…" I cut Komui's voice out of my head and turned to the person waiting for me to my right. He had his hands in his pockets and was watching me.

I crossed the distance between us and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. His large hands surrounded my waist, hugging me back. I looked up at him. He gave me a small peck on the forehead, smiling down at me.

"Let's go," Master said to me, "Mana will be happy to see you." I looked one last time at, my friends and quickly followed master, intertwining our fingers in the process.

The irony of it all was that on the day of the funeral, it had been a year since Master and I had gotten together. And now we will be together even through death for the whole eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>End! This is the end of 'Together Through Life And Death' ! I hope you enjoyed my story!<br>**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, put my story on alert and as favorite! I love you guys!**

**Anyways! Review please and tell me what you think o my ending!**


End file.
